Let's Get the Party Started!
by Enigma3
Summary: The X-Women consisting of Jean Grey, Psylocke and Rogue decide to take Storm out for a girl's night, at a local club, to get her mind off Forge. This is only chapter 1 though. This is my first fan-fiction, please all feedback welcome.


Let's Get the Party Started!  
  
  
  
"Come on, Jean!" the ninja with raven-coloured hair argued, "It might help get her mind off Forge."  
  
The redhead telepath looked unconvinced, "You're right Betsy, but are you sure Ororo will enjoy going to a club?"  
  
"Ah think sum clubbin' cud do that gal sum good!" Rogue offered.  
  
Jean Grey frowned. She was arguably one of the most powerful telepaths on Earth, and yet she couldn't even decide whether or not her best friend would enjoy a night out.  
  
"We'll give Ororo a choice, between going to a club or going to watch a movie, ok?" Jean smiled, as both girls nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe watered her wilting plants. My children, long have I neglected you, she thought looking at the dead Germaniums, the X-Men have been so busy in recent months, I haven't had a moment to myself. Ororo sighed, recollecting the events of the past few months. Her mind lingered on the departure of the mutant-inventer Forge. She scolded herself for thinking about him; she had loved him and he had broken her heart beyond repair, or so she had originally thought. The truth was time worked as a healer, and in the recent weeks she had been coming to terms with her estrangement from Forge. Storm found that the only time she found herself thinking about him, were moments like this; when she wasn't training or fighting evil threats.  
  
Storm collapsed on her bed, evidently tired from the two-hour Danger Room session, which had only just finished thirty minutes ago. Ororo fondled the thought about how all her teammates; especially Professor Xavier and Cyclops were treating her like a glass, thinking she might break. It could be so infuriating, she thought, angrily. Storm hadn't done much in the last half-hour, other than taking a well-deserved shower and watering her plants.  
  
1 Knock Knock  
  
"Who is it?" Ororo asked, feeling relieved she had at least some privacy in her attic.  
  
"Sugah," replied a familiar strongly scented Southern drawl from the other side of the door. "Its mayself, Jean and Betts."  
  
Storm stood up, and adjusted her towel ackwardly and tossed her white curls over her shoulders. "Come in!"  
  
Ororo smiled at the girls as they walked in, glad to have company. She could tell that they felt nervous about disturbing her in the middle of changing.  
  
"Storm, I hope this isn't a bad time," Jean hesitated, obviously noticing Storm was naked, with the exception of a towel.  
  
"No, of course not!" Ororo replied, playing with a strand of hair, "I just got out of the shower."  
  
"Luv, we were planning a girl's night out…" Psylocke started.  
  
"… And you wondered whether I wanted to join you?" Storm interrupted. "I would love to." Storm smiled at her friends, knowing this was their way of cheering her up.  
  
Psylocke and Rogue both looked relieved by her answer, no doubt not wanting to waste a Friday night.  
  
"We couldn't make up our minds about whether to go clubbing, or just watch a movie," Jean explained. "Which do you prefer?"  
  
Ororo studied her teammates' expressions; looking for the slightest clue as to which one they preferred. Storm thought carefully, deciding that Elisabeth and Rogue wanted to go to a club, and that Jean didn't mind. She smiled amusedly to herself, about how well she knew her friends.  
  
"I think clubbing could be good fun, we haven't been in awhile."  
  
Psylocke and Rogue left after they had arranged the time to meet up. Both girls walked out of the room hurriedly, and talked excitedly, perhaps about what they were going to wear, Storm thought.  
  
Jean turned to her best friend, "Ororo are you sure about this? Is this what you really want?" Jean asked, searching the Black woman's face, for the answers.  
  
"My dear friend," Storm answered knowing Jean was only worried about her, "I think a girl's night out is exactly what I need."  
  
Jean gave her a concerned look, "I'm just worried about you, is all."  
  
Storm smiled at her, she loved Jean Grey like a sister, "Jean if I forget to tell you later… thank you for being such a good friend." Both girls embraced in an emotional hug. After Jean left, Ororo was left all alone in her attic, wondering what to wear. 


End file.
